


Hazel, my niece just grew a tail!

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico needs money, so Hazel asks him to babysit while her and Frank go on their honeymoon for two weeks. Nico's stuck with a shapeshifting baby and a boy he loves for two weeks while trying to study for college tests after the war with Gaea. </p><p>Based off of boaillustration art on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel, my niece just grew a tail!

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based off of boaillustration art on Tumblr. My Tumblr is crazygirl36623 or Art and Drabbles. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
>  ~Aubrey

He'd been having a terrible two weeks so far.

 

After the war with Gaea, a few calming years had passed. Now, Nico was studying for collage. He needed a little extra money, but couldn't find a place to get some.

He'd asked Jason if he could do something for him and Piper, but they had everything covered. He'd asked Leo and Calypso if they needed help in their shop, only to realize he knew nothing about machinery and would most likely end up killing himself. He'd almost asked Will for help, but also knew nothing of medications, and decided to save his crush, and himself, from any humiliation.

Percy and Annabeth were in New Rome with their children, and even though Nico and Percy were on good terms, he didn't feel like intruding. He'd mostly gotten over Percy, but everyone has one person who will always have a special place in their heart.

Just when Nico had given up hope on getting some extra money, Hazel and Frank decided to go on their honeymoon and needed a babysitter. They'd been together for years and engaged for two, but were nervous and stalling to actually get married. When Hazel became pregnant, they decided it was time to officially tie the knot. A year later, they had a small baby girl that looked more like Hazel than Frank. Now, their two and a half year old little Emily had short curly dark hair and dark eyes to match.

"Ahh!" Hazel squealed as she tackled Nico.

"Keep practicing, but not in our cabin, please." He grumbled, crawling out from under his half sister.

Hazel had been practicing shadow travel for months now, but couldn't quite master it. Nico and Frank had to sit down and have a long talk with Hazel about her tackling random people put of nowhere. That conversation ended with the three of them rolling on the floor and laughing so hard they cried.

"Sorry," Hazel said, dusting herself off. 

Nico sighed.

 "It's fine, Hazel. You okay?" He asked, looking her over to make sure she didn't fade any.

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Me and Frank are ready to go on out honeymoon. You said you needed money, so I wanted to know if you'd watch Em while we're gone? I can pay $10 an hour if that's enough."

Nico smiled and kissed his sister's cheek, "That'd be awesome. When do you leave?" He asked, picking up his water and taking a drunk with raised brows.

"About twenty minutes."

Nico spit out his water.

"Twenty what? Hazel, what in Hades were you _thinking?_ You have to prepare for any attacks and show me how in Tartarus to take care of a two year old!"

She winced and Nico instantly felt bad for losing his temper.

"Sorry," he said, looking down.

"It's alright. And I did think about all of that. We already packed any weapons we would need, along with some nectar and ambrosia. Will is going to come by and help you if"

" _What?!_ " He cut her off, feeling the flush from his neck to his cheeks. Hazel grinned, reminding him way too much of Leo.

"Yup," she said, popping the _P_ , "he's babysat her before, so he knows what to do and he could teach you."

 _Oh gods,_ Nico thought, _I'm going to be taking care of a baby with Will. Oh gods.._

 

The rest of the day passed quickly. Nico hugged Hazel and Frank, saying goodbye for two weeks, then accepting the little child being handed to him. He'd bottle fed her and changed her diaper, as Will had instructed, and continued this process until the next Friday. Only a day before Hazel and Frank returned to camp.

He'd taken Emily around the camp with him multiple times, but this time had been different. A little orange and black striped cat had walked by them, stopping Nico as it rubbed against his ankle. Usually, animals run from him in fear of death, but the cat seemed fixated on the little child in his arms. Nico bent down and let Emily reach out to pet the kitten. He'd already made sure the cat would not bite his small niece.

That day went by somewhat fast, as did the past two weeks. Watching his niece hadn't been as tiring as he'd thought, and he was thankful Hazel left Will to help. Not because of his crush, but because Will was good with Emily and helped Nico a lot with her.

After Will left, Nico grabbed his books to study with, as usual. He held Emily in his arms and lifted the bottle to feed her when he noticed the Orange cat ears on the top of her head.

"What the..." he trailed off, then set the bottle on his lap to pull out his phone.

When he glanced back up after dialing Hazel, He noticed Emily had an orange and black striped tail as well. Hazel picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hazel, my niece just grew a tail!" He shouted, holding Emily straight in front of him with both hands, his phone tucked between his shoulder and cheek.

"Oh, again?"

"What should I... wait, _AGAIN!?_ "

" _Gah!_ " Emily squeaked, looking startled at Nico's outburst.

"Yeah, she got it from Frank. Just call Will andNO! Don't tough that spoon! Something bad will"

And she hung up.

Nico immediately dialed Will.

"Hey, Neeks. What's"

"EMILY JUST GREW CAT EARS AND A TAIL! WHAT IN HADES SHOULD I DO?!"

Will sighed, "I'll be there in just a second."

Two minutes later, there was a knock on the cabin doors and a tired looking Will Solace's head poked though. The moment he saw Nico's panicked face, he burst into laughter.

"Oh my gods," he said, wiping a tear from his blue eyes, "you should see your face right now."

"My niece is turning into a cat and I have no idea what to do, Solace!"

"Calm down, calm down. Its not the first time. I usually just do this and it works," Will said as he walked towards Hazel's dresser, grabbing a small picture of Emily, and handing it to Nico. "Show her this and she'll lost the ears and tail. She likes to be what she sees, so, show her herself and she stays herself."

 

The rest of the night flew by easily. Will stayed in the cabin with Nico and Emily for the night. In the morning, Hazel and Frank came back from their honeymoon. Hazel took Emily and kept mumbling something about forks and metals, which Nico assumed was her godly gift gone wrong.

When Hazel seemed partially sane again, She explained that Emily had inherited Frank's ability, and had just-so-happened to have forgotten to warn Nico. He slightly wanted to snap at her for letting him freak out like that, but in the end he thanked her for what happened later that day.

 

He'd just gotten up from a short nap to make up for sleep time lost with Emily, when someone knocked on his cabin door. Nico groaned and crawled out of bed as Will Solace poked his head in.

"Can we talk?" Will said, hesitantly.

"Sure," Nico responded, patting the bed beside him as Will closed the door.

Nico knew what this was about. During the time he'd been babysitting, he'd told Will he liked him. Will blushed, embarrassed, and left the cabin without even saying goodbye. Now, he was going to tell Nico He didn't feel the sameconsidering he was straightand Nico would shrug his shoulders like he could care less.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the ground, when Nico decided to say something: anything.

"So? What did you wanna talk about?"

"About the other day... you said you liked me.."

"Oh, it's more than just liking you," Nico internally slapped himself, _why the hell did he just say that?!_ "I mean, uh... okay, I can't save that one."

To Nico's surprise, Will actually laughed.

Nico babbled on.

("I mean, at first I thought it was just because we were really close friends then I realized it was a crush and started to really like you but I didn't want to ruin out friendship especially because you're straight and all then I realized I'm in love with you and didn't know what to do then I told you I liked you and"

Nico was cut off when Will wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him into a soft kiss. Nico kissed back for a minute before pulling away smiling.

"I'm not straight, dumbass." Will said, also smiling, "now come on, we have a camp fire to go to."

They walked to the camp fire, fingers laced, when Nico realized something.

 

Maybe his two weeks hadn't been so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based off of boaillustration art on Tumblr. My Tumblr is crazygirl36623 or Art and Drabbles. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
>  ~Aubrey


End file.
